1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a trolley case, and more particularly to a trolley case which is capable of monitoring its weight, so as to arrange carried articles, especially in circumstances of weight restrictions.
2. Description of Related Arts
A trolley case has been necessary when people have a trip. It has stable structure to protect the articles inside from external pressing and facilitate utilizing space in delivery, therefore is convenient to carry. Besides, the trolleys have handles and wheels, and can be drawn easily.
In some circumstances, such as in boat or plane where the luggages are consigned, the size and weight of luggages is restricted. The size restriction can be meet easily, because the size of trolley is labelled clearly when buying, and people can judge the size by life experience. However, the weight is often a problem. The trolley on sale is empty, and contains different articles each time, so that its weight can not be controlled so easily. If the weight exceeds the restriction, high extra fees are charged ordinarily or even unallowable to carry. On the other hand, to avoid the restriction, the carried articles may not be enough in trip.
A solution is to buy a scale home when preparing the luggage, but it seems to be unnecessary. For some families having bathroom scales, the bathroom scales are too small and is not suitable for weighing the trolley. For example, the trolley can not stand stably on the bathroom scales, and need to be held by hand, and the trolley is too heavy to be lifted onto the bathroom scales.